


Mental Health

by OSML



Series: Jumbo Asks [3]
Category: OSML
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSML/pseuds/OSML
Series: Jumbo Asks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993390
Collections: OC ASK GAME





	1. Chapter 1

🌳 Compare your OC to themself from 10 years ago. How has their mental state changed since then, how have they aged and grown-up? Would they say they’re in a better place than they were back then or do they need help? What advice would they give their younger self? What advice would their younger self give to them now?


	2. Chapter 2

🍏 Does your OC have any triggers? What is the history behind these triggers and are they related to any disorders or mental illnesses? In what ways does your OC react to being triggered?


	3. Chapter 3

🥝 What does a bad mental health day look like for your OC? Walk us through it with them. What kind of things can help them out of this slump and what kinds of things comfort them when they start to feel like this?


	4. Chapter 4

🍐 What is your OC’s mentality? Are they overall positive? Negative? A bit of both? Describe their thought patterns and reasoning behind their choice making!


	5. Chapter 5

💚 Talk about some of the traumatic events in your OC’s life. These events can be ones that have happened to them or a loved one. These events can be minor or major.


End file.
